


In the Air

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: I want to ask for a Matsumiya *-* I’m fine with anything you want to write (um, except for the non-aus and hiatus talk, I’m sorry T-T) but I would love some fluffy Matsumiya. I mainly love fluff and maybe slice of life but also Magic AU. Written for: mikunicchiI hope you like it. It’s not really a Christmas story, sorry about that. Also: I’m sorry it’s late but at least here it’s still 2019 ;)
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikunicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/gifts).



Jun hid a yawn behind his palm as he moved the wand in a circular motion while mumbling a spell that was a bit mangled because of his yawn. Still, the blinds went up as he had intended and he went to the door with the old big golden key to open it with a click. He stepped back to the counter, clearing the space a bit as he went. 

He was bowed deeply over a large leather-bound book where he wrote down his sales and orders to make sure he remembered them when the door opened, and a small wind chime tinkled to announce the arrival of someone. “One second,” Jun mumbled, hiding another yawn behind his hand before rubbing his eyes. 

He hated early morning shifts so much. 

A small laugh sounded from the doorway, and Jun looked up with a small smile as he recognised it quickly as belonging to Nino. Jun observed as the slender man stepped into the shop. Nino stomped his feet a few times on the rug right behind the door to get rid of any snow on his boots. “I never understand why you open up so early if you hate it,” the smaller man said as he wandered over to the counter, two cups of warm coffee in his hands. He offered one to Jun who took it with a thankful smile. His hand wandering to the top of Nino’s had to brush away the snowflakes before they could melt in Nino’s hair. He pecked the tip of his slightly red nose, before stepping back, giving Nino space.

“One special coffee to make you fall in love,” Nino sang, giggling again when Jun shot him a glare. “It’s just normal coffee, geez, relax,” he said then, and finally Jun took a sip. 

“I never understand how you can sell those drugged up drinks,” Jun mumbled. 

Nino shrugged as he sat down on the small chair behind the register that generally belonged to Jun for times when the shop was empty. “What can I say? Our customers love those special drinks,” he said smoothly. “And besides, it pays the bills.”

Jun sighed as he nudged Nino until the other man stood again, before sitting down and pulling him onto his lap. Nino smiled as he blew on his hot beverage even if Jun knew Nino magicked their drinks in a way that they were always the perfect temperature to drink. Jun had never managed that spell as well as Nino had, and he was thankful that Nino put it over his mug each morning. There was nothing worse than cold coffee in Jun’s mind, after all. And his coffee tended to get cold if he was busy with customers.

“How was your morning?” he asked when Nino had settled down comfortably, sipping his coffee while Jun held his waist with one hand. 

Nino shrugged as he licked his lip. “Oh-chan blew up a bread,” he said with a grin. 

“How did he manage that?”

“He was sleepy and wanted to finish it quicker. Yeah the yeast exploded, it was a disaster,” Nino giggled. “And he doesn’t know any cleaning spells.”

“Really?”

“Yup, I was laughing too much to do some. He threatened to fire me if I didn’t stop,” Nino said. “But he looked so funny with dough all over his face and everywhere honestly.”

Jun chuckled fondly at the pictures that appeared in front of his eyes as Nino told his tale. “But did you help in the end?”

“Of course. We wanted to open on time, after all.”

“Good boy.”

Nino preened slightly under his words and the loving touch to his hair. “Morning rush was as usual, and I managed to sneak away for a bit.”

Jun laughed as it meant mostly that Nino was on his break right now. He sighed as he burrowed his mouth into the sweet-smelling hair of the other. These moments were one of the reasons he opened up so early, not that he would tell Nino that. There was no other reason. Customers were slow on this time of the day. Only a few older people who wanted some remedies for their aches or a mother with their toddlers needing things for sore throats and headaches.

“Did you have breakfast?”

Nino shook his head with a small grimace. Jun knew breakfast meant a hot black coffee for the other man. 

“Food then,” Jun said, ignoring the pout on Nino’s face, as he moved to take his wand and say a spell. Just seconds later there were a few sandwiches on a plate in front of them. 

Nino picked up the note that was on top of it, addressed to him. He frowned as he read the list of ingredients and groaned, before showing them to Jun. “Seems like we are low on Felix Felicis. And I need some spices for the fake love potion,” he said with a scrunched up nose. 

Yes, they sold coffee that would make the love of your life fall in love with you, but of course, it was just faked, which Jun knew even if he liked to make remarks about them. But their luck potion was true, and Nino was quite proud of his skills with that one. 

“You’re a menace. Eat, I will put it together later,” Jun said as he bopped his nose. 

Nino giggled as he took a sandwich and offered Jun the first bite, who made it with an eye roll. “But you love me,” Nino sang as he bit into the bread, moaning with happiness at the flavour.

They ate in silence until Nino’s watch beeped, as always programmed to make sure he won’t miss the end of his break. Ohno wouldn’t be mad if he were late, but he wanted to make a good example. It was always bad if the others would think he got special treatment because he was friends with the owner. The truth was that he got special treatment because he was the second owner, but nobody needed to know that. 

“Let me get the things you need.”

Nino nodded as he stood and packed away the last sandwiches for Jun’s lunch break or if Aiba was hungry when he came over for the start of his shift when more people would come in. 

Jun retook his wand as he went over the list of Ohno and got all the things out from the high shelves into a small basket for Nino. “We got a new delivery of liquorice. Do you want some?”

“Huh?”

“Sho brought them from Finland.”

“Sounds good.” Nino finally nodded as he took the basket. “See you later?”

“Yup I might come over for lunch.”

Nino grinned happily at the offer. “I made pumpkin soup,” he said with a grin. 

“Maybe not then,” Jun said as he pinched the tip of Nino’s nose. “Don’t hex the customers.”

“I’m not you,” Nino said, sounding slightly nasal which made him laugh. “Even if I sound like you now,” he teased. 

Jun rolled his eyes as he flicked his nose softly before bending down and kissing him on the lips. “Hush now, I have customers waiting,” he said with a lifted eyebrow as he realised that there were indeed people standing in front of his door, waiting patiently for him to open. 

“Did you turn my sign?”

“I’m on my break,” Nino said with a giggle as he blew him another kiss before running out of the shop, changing the closed sign to open once again, before Jun decided to hex him. 

—

“Hello, Satoshi-kun. Mind if I borrow Nino for a bit?” Jun asked during lunch-time. 

The shop was filled to the brink with customers, talking in happy voices that sounded like a low hum in Jun’s ear as he looked around the shop that was decorated with small twinkling lights and a Christmas tree in front of the large windows. 

Jun knew that it had been Nino who decorated it. He had watched the other man through the window of his shop while Nino had taken almost the whole morning because he had wanted to do it all by hand. It looked merry with the golden tinsel and dark purple and blue baubles that sparkled with the colourful lights. On top was a small fairy that was the only thing spelt to dance to a song only it could hear. Jun was sure that the dance changed when the hum of voices in the shop changed as if that was a song.

Ohno looked up surprised when he heard Jun’s voice. He was in the front for the lunch rush since Nino was in the back doing his potions (and yes, he was hiding from the lunch rush, Ohno knew, but he didn’t mind since there were three part-timers with him while Nino mostly did the morning rush all alone). 

“Ah, Jun-kun. He is out in the back. Do you want something special for lunch? We have a Christmas special - goose with potatoes and Brussels sprouts.”

“No thanks, Nino mentioned pumpkin soup?”

“Yes, with or without grated cheese?”

“One with and one without, please. A few roasted vegetables to the side if that’s okay?”

“Got it. I’ll send it to you once it’s ready,” Ohno said, waving a hand into the direction of the back. 

Jun nodded his thanks as he ducked down through the low curtain, separating the front from the back. 

Nino was hunched over in a chair, playing a handheld game while the potions bubbled away in their cauldrons.

“Satoshi-kun sounded as if you were busy,” Jun said in a greeting as he stepped behind Nino to dig his finger into the lower back of the other until Nino sat straight with a growl. 

“I am. Busy rescuing the princess,” Nino grumbled as he closed the machine with a click. “And you made me die.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jun said sarcastically. “You know customers swamp the front?”

Nino shrugged his shoulders delicately. He knew the rest could handle it otherwise Ohno had a way to call him to the front after all. And it was more likely that they all would just step onto each other toes behind the register while trying to serve their customers. 

“I have to keep an eye on these,” Nino said nodding at the bubbling cauldrons. 

“Did you time them?”

“Yup, most will be ready before tonight. There is one that needs to be finished tomorrow morning though. So I have to be back around five am.”

Jun grimaced at the thought of being up that early and then sat down on a chair beside the one Nino occupied at the table that was used to cut the ingredients. It had already been cleaned though, so Jun propped his arm on it. 

Nino giggled at the look on Jun’s face. “Don’t worry. I’ll be careful not to wake you when I get up. And I’ll be home early then.”

“Too bad that I have to stay late for night delivery,” Jun said with a sigh. 

Nino frowned in agreement. “Late night deliveries suck,” he mumbled before tugging Jun close to being able to press his lips against the other ones. “Can you close your shop on Monday?”

“No, but I can ask Aiba to open it up and stay for the whole day. Why?”

“It’s Oh-chan’s wedding anniversary, and he decided to close the shop and give us all the day off if I didn’t mind. And frankly, I don’t. A free day would do us some good.”

“Yeah, sounds like it. What is it with that Christmas special, by the way?”

“Kame’s idea,” Nino shrugged as he leant back and stretched out his back. “I think he mostly wanted to try, some of the customers like it, and it’ll be gone in a week.” Jun hummed in agreement. 

“So any New Year’s special?”

“Pot’s luck,” Nino said with a frown, before pointing at one of the potions. “I need to make double for that.”

“Then I better make sure to have the ingredients,” Jun agreed. Nino giggled as he stood to stir two potions in circular motions and to add a powder to a third. 

“I can give you a vital if you want?” he offered, but Jun shook his head. He didn’t need any potion to be granted luck. 

He watched Nino step through the cauldrons checking on his potions with a smile. He thought he was a rather lucky person without any artificial help through potions, he thought as Nino turned around with a pretty smile on his face when with a small twinkle of sound their meals arrived. 

Nino looked a bit smug as he almost danced over to the table, smelling the soup. “I knew you would want that!” he said with a bright voice as he sat down beside him. 

“Shush, it’s only because of the Christmas special,” Jun denied with a chuckle. 

Nino stuck out his tongue as he tugged into his bowl, knowing full well that if that were true, Jun could have just chosen something from their regular menu, but decided not to mention it.


End file.
